The Sigh of Ghosts
by Loki Lyesmith
Summary: Il n'y a plus un bruit dans le Yutopia Katsuki. Les vivants se sont endormis et les fantômes se sont tus. Il n'y a plus que deux âmes qui soupirent dans le noir.


**Hey, salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un autre petit OS Yuri !on Ice, un peu plus chaud cette fois-ci :3 Je voulais attendre avant de le publier, mais au final j'étais trop impatiente ^w^  
Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

C'est l'heure des fantômes. Le Yutopia Katsuki est silencieux, plus personne ne chuchote dans les couloirs en papier. Tout le monde dort, bienheureux, un délicieux repas préparé par Hiroko pesant sur l'estomac. Même la télévision a arrêté de parler. Les bains sont vides depuis longtemps et l'eau chaude s'évapore tranquillement, voile de tulle blanche dans le ciel de velours noir.  
Il y a le parquet qui grince et Maccachin qui ronfle doucement devant la porte de la chambre de Viktor. Il s'est endormi tristement sur le sol froid, car cette nuit il n'a pas eu le droit de monter dans le lit de son maître. Quelqu'un d'autre a pris sa place.  
Yuri a finalement accepté de dormir avec Viktor. Celui-ci a presque sauté de joie lorsque Yuri a ramené son oreiller. En fait, il a totalement sauté de joie, son peignoir trop large glissant de ses épaules sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Le japonais s'est empêché d'y prêter attention et s'est juste jeté sur le grand lit double. Viktor a soulevé les couvertures et les a emmitouflés, roulés comme une omelette japonaise. La lumière s'est éteinte mais ils ont parlé et ri longtemps comme des adolescents. Mari est même venu leur dire de se taire parce que leurs chuchotements résonnaient à travers les parois trop fines. Ils ont fait semblant de dormir et se sont remis à parler lorsqu'elle est partie en rouspétant.  
Puis Yuri a fermé les yeux, épuisé par son entraînement et le bain chaud qui avait suivi.  
Mais apparemment Viktor n'a pas la même définition de "dormir" que lui.

Dehors, la Lune est proche. Elle éclaire le Yutopia comme un projecteur sur une scène de crime. Elle déverse ses rayons par la fenêtre et illumine le lit défait. Yuri aimerait qu'il y ait moins de lumière dans la chambre, parce qu'il est sûr d'être déjà très rouge et très essoufflé et que ça ne rend pas vraiment hommage à sa condition d'athlète; alors que Viktor est comme toujours gracieux et souple et magnifique. Et un poil énervant. Yuri n'ose pas trop demander une pause, parce que ça fait quand même un moment que l'autre, non content de le tordre dans tous les sens, l'empêche de respirer en monopolisant sa bouche, et le jeune sportif commence vraiment à fatiguer, mais il ne veut pas montrer son manque d'endurance à son ami. Surtout que depuis le début, ce n'est pas lui le plus actif, il se contente de se plier aux volontés de Viktor – de se plier, littéralement. Ses courbatures le brûlent et il sait qu'il en aura de nouvelles, bien différentes, demain matin.  
Bon, il ne se plaint pas non plus. C'est un sport sympathique que Viktor lui apprend là. N'empêche qu'il aurait dû s'étirer avant.

Au début il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient dormir. Viktor s'était enfin tu, sa respiration a commencé à s'apaiser et ses pensées dérivaient vers un univers irrationnel, quand il a senti une main chaude dans son dos, dessiner des kanjis langoureux le long de son épine dorsale. Il s'est un peu tendu au début, ne sachant trop comment réagir, mais c'était tellement agréable qu'il n'a rien dit, et il était prêt à se laisser caresser ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Encore une fois, Viktor l'a cueilli avant qu'il ne bascule dans une autre réalité. Sa main est remontée vers l'avant pour caresser sa poitrine, son ventre, son cou, ses hanches, et puis, oh, et puis là. Yuri a lâché un premier soupir. Il n'aurait pas dû. Viktor a l'air de s'être donné comme mission de faire répéter ce soupir à Yuri jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus rien articuler d'autre que "haaaa..." ou "Viktor..." de cette façon si particulière.

Yuri n'en peut plus. Pourtant il ne dit pas à Viktor d'arrêter. Il espère juste le voir jouir avant que son cœur n'explose sous l'effort et le plaisir. Il veut voir le visage de Viktor ravagé par l'extase et ses yeux magnifiques plantés dans les siens lorsqu'il sera secoué par l'orgasme.  
C'est avec ces pensées et les attentions de Viktor combinées que Yuri vient. C'est rapide et violent et ça le laisse tremblant, vidé, et un peu gêné de voir qu'il a souillé le ventre plat de son ami. Mais bon, un peu fier aussi. Juste un peu.  
Et puis il culpabilise un peu parce que depuis le début c'est Viktor qui fait tout - et il le fait vachement bien. Alors il se dit qu'il peut au moins faire un petit effort pour aider son coach à le suivre dans l'orgasme. Et après ils pourront enfin dormir, même si Yuri sait que maintenant il va passer la nuit à réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer, comme il le fait toujours.  
Un peu effrayé, il descend sa main à l'aveuglette entre leurs deux corps pour effleurer du bout des doigts le sexe de Viktor, qui en perd le rythme quelques secondes, terriblement proche de la jouissance.  
Ainsi, il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans le Yutopia. Mais les parois sont fines, et si on fait bien attention, ce n'est pas les fantômes que l'on entend soupirer dans les couloirs en papier.

 **oOo**

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour le lemon (je préfère le lire... ehehehe...) alors je reste dans ma zone de confort pour l'instant. Faites-moi part de vos critiques, j'ai besoin de m'améliorer !  
Un UA Yuri!on Ice, ça vous dirait ? Bonnes vacances !**


End file.
